gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Gorilla mit Herz, und wird von The God Squad mit Mercedes´ Kirchenchor gesungen. Sie singen den Song im Autrag von Finn für Rachel als Valentinsgruß. Am Ende möchte Santana, dass Joe The God Squad dazu bringt, ein Ständchen für Brittany zu singen, wobei sie klar macht, dass diese ihre feste und nicht nur beste Freundin ist. Joe weiß darauf wiederum nichts zu sagen, da er noch nie mit Homosexualität zu tun hatte. Das Original stammt von Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine aus ihrem fünften Album "The Papercut Chronicles II" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Joe (Sam): My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Sam (mit Quinn): Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty record (on the shelf) (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and play me like (everybody else) If I ask you to scratch my back, (could you manage that?) (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, (I can handle that) Furthermore, I apologize for any (skipping tracks) (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me left a (couple cracks) I used to, used to, used to, used to, now (I'm over that) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (ancient artifacts) Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam (mit Quinn): Just keep it stuck inside your head, like (your favorite tune) And know my heart is a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe mit Mercedes (Sam): My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio (Radio) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe mit Mercedes: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe mit Mercedes: So sing along to my stereo Sam (mit Quinn): (Let's go! If I was an old school (fifty pound boombox) (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your shoulder (wherever you walk) Would you turn my volume up in (front of the cops) (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes:'Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher (every time they told you to stop) ('Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (don't get mad at me) (Quinn: Hey) When you have to purchase (mad D batteries) (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (your friends make) You never know we come and go like we're (on the interstate) Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam (mit Quinn): Keep me stuck inside your head (like your favorite tune) You know my heart's a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh) Joe mit Mercedes (Sam): My heart's a stereo (Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Oh oh) Make me your radio (Come on) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (For You) Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along like) Joe (Sam): Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah haha) Joe mit Mercedes: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe mit Mercedes: So sing along to my stereo Joe (Sam): I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find) (Mercedes: Oh) I take your head and hold it closer to mine (Mercedes: Oh, Yeah) (Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, come on, wooh!) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Joe (Mercedes): My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) (mit Mercedes: It beats for you, so listen close) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (You gotta make me your radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) (mit Mercedes: And turn me up when you feel low) (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) To my stereo (Oh whoa whoa) (Sam: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby!) Oh oh oh (My radio) Joe mit Mercedes: So sing along to my stereo! Sam: Yeah! Trivia *Joes und The God Squads erster Song. *Der Text wurde geändert, damit er jugendgerechter wird. Fehler *Während der Performance sitzt Santana, als die Kamera aber herumfährt, ist sie auf einmal weg. Gegen Ende des Songs, sieht man sie dann erneut, wie sie zu The God Squad läuft. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones